


Forgotten road

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Pearlnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: After losing her memory, Pearl struggles to keep herself together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a short story. I might make it a full story when i finish with the one I'm busy with.

_“Do you remember your name?”_

_“N-no.”_

_“The names of the people who were with you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you know what happened?”_

_“No…”_  
________________

Pearl stared up at the ceiling. The night was quiet aside from her soft breathing and the sound of a few stray cars passing by the house.  
_‘My house.’_ She thought to herself as she shifted and felt the cut on her side burn slightly. 

_It seems that the accident has caused a severe memory loss._  
_Will she ever get her memories back?  
_Only time will tell._ _

__

Pearl sighed and stared up at the wall above her head that was covered with photos, barely visible in the few strands of moonlight that twinkled through the curtains. Photos of her past self and the people she was living with, people who knew her, grew up with her, loved her. People she couldn’t remember.  
Suddenly the room felt too hot and too cold at the same time and Pearl slipped out from under the covers and tip-toed to the door. It was little after midnight so she quietly made her way to the bathroom. 

She turned on the light and quickly stepped in and closed the door, hoping not to wake anyone. She opened the faucet and let the cold water run over her hands before she washed her face and looked up into the mirror. 

There were dark bags under her eyes, symbols to her sleepless nights, as well as a cuts and bruises that painted her face with a blue, yellowish hue. Her pale blue eyes had a grayish shade and she blinked a few time to try and render herself of it, only to close the faucet again and sigh in defeat. 

Seeing no point in trying to sleep again, she wandered to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, nearly choking as her eye fell on the fridge that was also covered with printed memories.

She placed the half empty glass on the counter and silently cursed herself and her make shift _family_ for the amount of pictures that covered almost every nook and cranny in the house. 

Her hand slowly made its way to one of the photos and she felt her chest tighten as her finger tips brushed against it. It seemed new compared to some of the others that were slightly yellowed and torn.

She stood on the beach, her short peach hair slightly ruffled as fireworks went off in the background. She was also wearing a hoodie that was easily three sizes too big for her, that most likely belonged to Amethyst. Said girl stood to her left, her wild, lavender tired back into a ponytail. She was a little chubby with mocha coloured skin and dark brown eyes. Her hand was around Pearl’s waist, both with large grins on their faces.

On Pearl’s right stood Garnet. Her arm was wrapped around Pearl’s shoulder, pulling her in to a side hug. She had dark skin with curly black hair that formed a somewhat square-ish afro and she wore sunglasses even though it had been night. 

A young boy stood in front of them. He was laughing with his arms spread out as if to embrace whoever was looking at the picture. He had curly black-brownish hair and even though he had his eyes closed, she knew he had deep brown eyes. That had been the only thing she had remembered. 

Pearl felt an overpowering sense of nostalgia for things she couldn’t even remember and her eyes began to tear up. They had told her that he was her adopted son, that his mother who had died in child birth, had been her girlfriend. That he was the reason she herself was still alive. Pearl let out a quiet sob as tears ran down her face. 

She hated this. She hated not knowing anything about who she was and what she had done in her life. She hated having to rely on others to tell her about herself and the look on their face when she couldn’t remember something they had been telling her about. 

Her shoulders started shaking as she pressed her arm against her eyes, trying to stop crying but as she felt the small bumps of the scars on her skin she only cried harder. It felt like her knees were about to give out and it was becoming harder to breath, when she felt a harm hand on her shoulder. 

The sudden contact startled her and she flinched back to see Garnet in front of her, her miss-matched eyes clouded with concern as she crouched down a little to look Pearl in the eyes. 

“Hey.” She whispered and opened her arms. Pearl hesitantly gave a step forward before practically running into the embrace and pressing her face into Garnet’s shoulder as she started to cry again. Pearl wasn’t sure how long they stood there, with Garnet’s hand rubbing small circles on her back and her calm voice gently shushing her as she sobbed, before she stopped crying and started to take a few calming breaths. After a while she took a last deep breath and stepped back. 

Garnet let her go and Pearl rubbed her arm as she stared down to the ground. “I-I’m sorry. I-”

“Don’t be, I understand.” 

Pearl nodded and kept her gaze on the floor. It felt like hours of the two just standing there before she felt Garnet’s hand on her shoulder again and lifted her head slightly. “I want to show you something.” 

Pearl followed her out the kitchen into the living room and Garnet gestured for her to sit. She sat down on the soft carpet and watched as Garnet pulled a video out from the bookcase against the wall and placed it into the VHS machine. 

Pearl remembered that Garnet had light sensitive eyes as she unhooked her sunglasses from her shirt and put them on before she turned the TV on and played the video. There was static on the screen as she sat down next to Pearl before the screen was cover by a paper with the words ‘The good years’, written in a soft blue crayon. 

_“Ta-ta-da-daaa!”_ Came the voice of a young boy. Pearl recognized it as soon as she heard it and she felt the need to cry again. 

_“Steven, what are you doing?”_ Came her own voice and it almost sounded like she was giggling. 

_“Making an intro for the good years video! That way it’s like a real movie and-”_ There was static on the screen once more before the tape jumped ahead. 

_“Is this necessary?”_ Pearl heard her own voice again as the video came into focus to where she sat on the ground with toddler Steven in her lap. 

_“Yes, we’re celebrating.”_ Came Garnet’s voice and Pearl guessed that she had been holding the camera. 

_“Yeah, we even got cake!” Amethyst laughed._

_“It’s not that big of a deal.” Pearl blushed and smiled down at Steven as he rubbed her arms._

_“Yes, it is!” Both Amethyst and Garnet sternly stated and Pearl gave them a watery smile._

_“Okay, back to the point, it’s been one full year. The scars have healed and…” Garnet stared and then waited for Pearl to finish her sentence._

_“And I promise that they will stay that way.” Pearl said and the camera hovered over her arms showing the thin pinkish lines that littered them._

Pearl subconsciously ran her hand over her arm as they cheered in the background of the video and Steven jumped up, nearly tumbling off her lap before he hugged her.  
The video played on, replaying more memories. It showed her parties, family gatherings, lazy Sundays, pranks they played on each other, most of her life in the span of a five minute video. 

_“And I know you can do it ‘cause you’re str-r-”_

Steven’s voice cut out at the last part of the video and it felt like Pearl was hit in the chest.

“Strong in the real way.” Pearl whispered and her eyes went wide. 

“Pearl?” Garnet put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder again as the static continued to buzz on the TV, but she barely felt it. Her mind was working overtime and the hopeless feeling that had been haunting her the past few days was replaced with pure joy. 

“I remember that…”


End file.
